jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Elevator
The Elevator is a location in JumpStart 2nd Grade where CJ and Edison are inside. There are nine floors to choose from by pressing each button going up or down. The pen pals use a secret for CJ and Edison to go to. The envelope has a question mark on it to solve the challenge for a pen pal. Back in the Mail Room, Mr. Brewster earns a stamp after winning 100 points. The Floors *Clubhouse **Jukebox **Computer **Treasure Tree **Lookout **Fish Tank **Mail Room *Classroom **Paint Set **Bookshelf **Blackboard *Boiler Room *Football Field *Bone Vault *Cave Writings *Cricket Band *Log Ride *Ice Cave Clubhouse ]] The clubhouse is apparently C.J. and Edison's headquarters and is located directly above the classroom. Activities include: *Jukebox – Players insert different coins and bills of U.S. currency into the jukebox to hear music. *Computer – A simple computer used to type. It is not required to win the game. *Treasure Tree – A tree branch leads to a game of Concentration in the fruit tree outside. (The kind of fruit the tree has changes from game to game. The exterior shot of the school from the beginning of the program shows apples, but the view of the tree from inside the clubhouse shows oranges.) *Lookout – The user uses a clue to determine which planet in the Solar System is being "invaded" by malevolent robotic aliens. After the user selects the correct planet, C.J. and Edison fly there in a rocket and the user then has to play an arcade-styled game to save the planet which includes Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, or Pluto. (The aliens never invade Earth.) *Fish Tank – The user must find which numbers and words fit into a specific category. *Mail Room - The post office has stamps to win 100 points. Classroom ]] The classroom includes: * A painting easel that includes two famous paintings to fill in as well as a sticker book to create a scene, the paint tubes have a palette with paint blobs to change the colors and an "OK" button when done selecting a color and tools for painting and an eraser to undo. * A bookshelf that consists of three grammar books in which either nouns, verbs, or adjectives are missing and need to be replaced. * A blackboard that presents three grammar songs which define nouns, verbs and adjectives. Other Activities Boiler Room The game in the boiler room involves recycling several items. Aside from encouraging recycling and perhaps improving hand–eye coordination, this game does not appear to have any obvious educational value. The recycle boxes are paper, glass, cardboard, plastic, and aluminum. Football Field On a football field, the user uses addition to figure out how many yards the players of the JumpStart team advance on the field and use subtraction to save the JumpStart team from penalties. Bone Vault Here, the user solves math and spelling problems to open the mysterious Bone Vault, which, predictably, turns out to be filled with bones. Inside the vault are various objects the user can measure or weigh with, by means of a scale and a ruler. Cave Writings In this activity, players decode meaningless messages written in American Sign Language, Braille and "Larvaic" ("language of the larva") using a key. Before the game can be played, however, the user must get past a giant Blues-playing caterpillar by answering a biology question. Cricket Band In this game, the user creates music with a band of crickets who jump up and down on piano keys. Log Ride The user solves math or spelling problems to help five gophers make it across a subterranean river so they can guide C.J. and Edison through their tunnels. After the game is completed, C.J. and Edison are taken to a cave filled with traffic signs. There, C.J. and Edison explain the meaning of whichever signs the user clicks on. Ice Cave The user answers addition, subtraction, and multiplication problems to freeze ice bugs so that they will fill a sixteen unit grid. After the user completes the grid, the ice floor breaks which leads to an old pirate ship that is frozen in the ice. There the user will find a map with all seven continents on it. When clicking on a continent, C.J. will inform the user about an interesting fact regarding it. Also, on a pen pal challenge, the user has to pick the correct continent to complete the challenge. Inside the Elevator The user can choose a floor by clicking on each button. CJ and Edison are in the elevator. CJ or Edison says the floor they go to when going up or down. Category:JumpStart 2nd Grade Category:Locations